


Ne le rappelle pas

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [211]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Semaine des Clubs n'1, Semaine des clubs, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 20:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Xabi n'arrive pas à se remettre de cette rupture, Philipp est là pour l'aider.





	Ne le rappelle pas

Ne le rappelle pas

Philipp avait été heureux quand il avait vu Xabi Alonso débarquer à Munich, il avait toujours respecté un si bon joueur, et il avait même toujours rêver de jouer avec lui. Et son souhait avait été exaucé, mais il avait vite compris que Xabi n'était pas l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Lahm avait évidemment entendu parler de la relation que le numéro 14 avait entendu avec Steven Gerrard, il pensait qu'après toutes ces années, les deux joueurs étaient toujours amoureux, ou au moins dans une bonne situation. Mais il avait appris malgré lui et sans vraiment le vouloir que Xabi et Steven s'étaient séparés dans de mauvaises conditions. Souvent, Philipp voyait Alonso essayer de renouer des liens avec son ex, ils avaient l'air de tous les deux savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais aucun d'eux n'agissait pour se sauver.

_____________

Xabi soupira alors qu'il tenait fermement son portable entre ses mains, il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait, ça faisait deux ans qu'il devait tourner la page et essayer d'oublier, mais il continuait d'y croire comme un abruti. Steven ne voulait plus de lui... Xabi alluma son téléphone, une boule se formant dans sa gorge alors qu'il voyait une photo de Stevie... Bordel, s'il n'était pas loin de pleurer dans une photo, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir tenir une conversation téléphonique avec lui. Xabi voulait vraiment le rappeler, s'excuser d'il ne savait quoi, pleurer, il voulait que Stevie l'entende, lui pardonne, revienne à ses côtés, il vivait si mal sans lui... Être dans les vestiaires après un entraînement pour déprimer et ressasser le passé n'était pas une bonne chose, encore moins quand son capitaine actuel pouvait le voir dans cet état.

''Xabi... C'est Steven ?'' Philipp lui demanda en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur un banc et en posant sa main sur son épaule

''Ouais... Je... Désolé Fips.''

''Pas besoin de t'excuser, je connais. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler, ici, je ne suis plus ton capitaine, je suis ton ami. Je sais que tu l'aimes encore Xabi, mais tu te fais du mal, il ne... Gerrard ne veut pas ton bien, pas comme moi. Il s'est volontairement éloigné de toi, ce n'est pas sain Xabi, tu dois... Tu dois lâcher l'affaire, pour ton propre bien.''

''Fips...''

''Je sais à quel point ça peut paraître compliqué, mais nous sommes tous ici au Bayern ta famille, le Mia San Mia sur nos maillots représente plus qu'un dicton bavarois, il représente notre unité, le lien qui nous unie tous, Mia San Mia veut dire ''Nous sommes nous'', et toi Xabi, tu es juste Xabi, tu n'es pas le petit copain de Steven Gerrard. Ici, nous sommes Xabi et Philipp. Tu n'es pas défini par cette relation, tu n'es pas défini par tes buts ou ta façon de jouer. Tu es seulement défini par toi-même, il n'y a que toi pour décider de qui tu es, de ce que tu fais. Je sais que tu vas aller mieux, alors pose ce téléphone, tu dois te retrouver. Tu es Xabi Alonso.''

''Cap... Merci Philipp...''

Xabi déposa son portable à côté de lui alors qu'il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues, Philipp avait raison, il aurait dû... Il aurait dû faire comme il l'avait dit plus tôt. Xabi se laissa fondre dans les bras de Lahm, ne rechignant pas à son accolade, pour aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de lui.

Fin


End file.
